regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 104
Roy Recap We rejoin Roy as he once more arrives in River's End. He learns the Deputy doesn't have the gold for the bounty, so he would have to wait for a ranger to come though town. So he decides to take a few days to get some rest and to recover from his ordeals. During this period he learns that Bad Bradly Bronson in an area between Wistern and Viggarowa, and decides it would be a good opportunity to get another bounty. So he heads on over to the town of Wistern. Except for a green clad rider who mostly ignores Roy, the journey south is uneventful, and Roy soon reaches Wistern, which is the first walled city he has ever seen. Once in Town, Roy moseys on down to the Sheriff's office to ask for more information on Bad Bradly Bronson. The Sheriff tells him of a survivor of a Bronson attack he can go talk to, so he does. But the boy is incoherent, and mostly babbles nonsense. So Roy stocks up for the next trip to Viggarowa and find himself broke once more. The next day he heads out, hoping to trick Bronson into attacking him. He encounters a nasty Hyena on the way, but he manages to drive it off with his whip after taking only minor damage. Roy decides that perhaps heading back to River's End and collecting his bounty and seeing a doctor before pursuing Bronson further would be the wise thing to do. On the way back however he runs into giant scorpion, which he thinks would make a good trophy, but his crossbow jams, so he flees. A short while later a comes across a strange tree with many knives stuck into it. This baffles Roy, but he decides to move on and eventually reaches River's End. He finds the Ranger and Deputy talking, and learns the Deputy has been promoted to Sheriff, and Roy is finally paid his bounty. Roy offers his services to help the ranger, should he decide to go after Missy Calhoun. Roy then goes to see the Doctor. After getting patched up and receiving a nice shave, Roy decides to spend some of his hard earned Gold at the brothel. The next day Roy and the Ranger head out to the mine, to see if Missy Calhoun is still hiding there. They investigate the campsite and find it abandoned. The Ranger also checks the mineshaft but finds it empty. They chat a bit on the way back, and Roy leans a bit more about the outlaws. After some rest, Roy gets the notion to buy a bag of back powder and uses it to blow up some bandits. But while he works out the details, he decides to do a little thievery himself, but only from those who deserve it, of course. He stakes out the brothel and formulates a plan. He partakes in the service of the brothel and in the middle of the night he disguises himself by taking off his shirt and using a black bandanna. He sneaks downstairs towards the back room, where he assumes the gold is being kept. He finds the door locked, and the guard next to it asleep. Not willing to take a human life yet, Roy aborts the plan to reformulate a new one. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Roy Episodes